


There's a First Time for Everything

by MageOfLight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Corset, Costumes, First Kiss, First Time, Gags, Kink Exploration, M/M, More tags to be added, Praise Kink, Rough fucking, Sacrum Lacing, Sanscest - Freeform, Shower Sex, blindfold, breath-play, deep-throating, double penitration, face fucking, spit-roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Blue is tired of being treated like a babybones.





	1. No Kinks/Discussion and Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tune/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, Tune!  
> for reference...  
> UT = Sans and Papyrus  
> UF = Red and Edge (or Boss)  
> US = Blue and Rus (or Papy)  
> UL = Lust and Pink  
> SF = Razz and Pup (or Mutt)

Red sprawled out on the surprisingly comfortable lime-green couch with a blissful sigh, happy to finally be able to relax properly again. Stars, but he loved visiting other universes. Boss and 'Rus were off somewhere doing who knows what, and Red honestly couldn't give a flying fuck. He didn't know why his brother got along with the more Sans-like Papyrus as well as he did, but it was probably a good thing. Boss could use the chance to relax and unwind, and he knew 'Rus was pretty good at facilitating that (Boss was always a little more relaxed and happy after one of these visits).  
  
The door slamming open and shut didn't even phase him, too used to Boss' usual method of entry to even bother opening his sockets to look. "hey, blueberry," he greeted before the other monster could even say anything.  
  
"Mweh?!" Yup. That was certainly the little blueberry. "Red! Good to see you!" The sound of boots being yanked off and placed on the shoe rack, then socked feet against carpet as Blue approached made Red grin. He cracked one eye socket open lazily, crimson eyelight locking on Blue's approaching form.  
  
"nice ta see ya, too, blueberry," he returned, grin morphing to a gentler smile without him actually meaning it to. It was hard to be anything but gentle with the smallest Sans. He just had this air of innocence that ~~made him want to fuck the blueberry up~~ was hard to be anything but gentle with. Even Boss always fell to the urge to protect the stars damned cinnamon roll. For some reason, though, Blue's smile morphed into a tiny frown at seeing how Red's expression gentled. "hey, what's with the long face?"  
  
Blue made a tiny noise of annoyance and looked away. "Stop that," he muttered, only just loud enough for Red to hear. Red frowned, confused.  
  
"stop what?"  
  
"Looking at me like that! You and Edge both do it and... and..." The frustrated sound was louder this time, Blue clearly not able to find words to voice his displeasure. Red's sockets were both open now, though, the fanged skeleton slowly sitting up as he wondered where Blue was going with this. As far as he was aware, he and Boss treated Blue about the same as everyone else treated him.  
  
...but maybe that was the problem entirely. Blue was an adult, and yet everyone seemed to automatically soften around him, treating him as if he were a child to be coddled and protected... and it seemed as if Blue had had enough of that. Time to test that theory, he supposed. "so... what _do_ ya want, kiddo?"  
  
"I'M NOT A KID!" Blue snapped, hands balled into tight, angry fists. "Stop treating me like a child! I expect it from Papy, because he raised me and all he's able to see is his innocent little brother... but I'd been hoping at least you and your brother wouldn't treat me like a child... but that's all either of you have done..." The anger went out of him and he slumped, hands falling lax at his side.  
  
"...heh... so even cyan souls have a limit to their patience," Red commented, sitting up a little straighter. "so, that answers one question at least. ya didn't answer me, though. what do ya want?"  
  
Blue stared at Red, surprised at the serious tone the taller monster had taken. He always spoke like he was moments away from a horrible pun, this vague sense of laughter in his voice. Now, though... this was a side of Red that Blue had never seen before, and it was startling. He didn't know how to answer. He shuffled his socked feet against the carpet, wilting a little under Red's sharp-eyed gaze. "...I just want to be treated like an adult. Stop... stop pretending I'm a child who doesn't know anything."  
  
"okay, then. answer me this," Red started, eyes never leaving Blue. "do ya know what the royal guard does? what happens to humans who are caught? because 'rus seems to think ya have no idea."  
  
Blue sighed. "Of course I know. Humans who are caught by the Royal Guard are killed and their souls taken to the queen. I'm not stupid. Captain Alphys is pretty much the only one who doesn't completely treat me like a stupid baby bones. Sure, I didn't know at first, but she wasn't going to beat around the bush about something like that."  
  
"and ya still want to join the royal guard, even knowing that?"  
  
"Yes... and that's where the Captain seems to go treating me like a babybones like everyone else. She doesn't think I can do it..." Blue paused, taking a breath. "And maybe she's right about that. I don't like the idea of killing anyone... but I can still capture a human and bring them to the Captain."  
  
Red nodded slowly. "gotta admit, i didn't give ya enough credit, blue. seems yer completely aware of yer own strengths and weaknesses and know how to work with them." He sighed as well, rubbing the back of his skull. "hell, seems everyone's underestimated ya... especially yer own brother. i'm sorry, blue."  
  
Blue's frown turned up into a wide smile, his posture straightening. It was nice to finally have acknowledgement from someone! And then there was the fact that Red was no longer calling him 'Blueberry', either. He'd honestly hated that... it sounded so _childish_ , like the nickname you'd give a little kid, but he wasn't sure how to address that. He was glad he wouldn't have to.  
  
There was one other thing that he wanted to address, though. He flushed slightly even thinking about it, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Um..."  
  
Red, who'd been ready to sit back and return to enjoying being able to laze about on the couch, straightened and focused his eyelights back on Blue at the hesitant start. "what?" he asked, canting his head slightly. Was Blue... blushing? He certainly looked nervous about something.  
  
"There's uh... some things I..." Blue muttered, flushing a brighter cyan. Red blinked, but he didn't say anything, waiting for Blue to work up the courage. Blue cleared his throat and put on a Determined Face to rival one of Frisk's. "There's some things I want to try that I couldn't with anyone else because they all think I'm just a baby bones," he said in a rush.  
  
Red blinked again, then slowly, confusion morphed into understanding and his eyelights raked over Blue's body from foot to flushed face. "yer show here, blue. gonna have to tell me what, exactly ya want. last thing i wanna do is make any assumptions here," he replied.  
  
"...sex?" Blue's voice was mousy when he asked that, and Red was sure he meant to sound more confident and sure of himself than he did. His entire face was pretty much a beacon at that moment and Red chuckled.  
  
"yeah, thought that was where ya were going with that," he replied, then looked serious again. "ya sure ya want yer first time to be with me of all monsters, though? i mean, if yer gonna proposition yourself, wouldn't sans be a better choice?"  
  
"No. He treats me like a kid, too," Blue replied, shaking his head. "...besides, I... um..." He trailed off, clearly embarrassed by what he'd been about to say. Red decided not to push it. If Blue wanted to tell him, he'd work up the courage on his own eventually.  
  
"okay. ya have anything in particular ya wanted to do?" Red asked. The yellow part of Blue's eyelights morphed into stars.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I do! Hold on a moment!" Blue chirped, then turned on his heel and darted off. Red watched in baffled amusement as the suddenly excited blueberry all but flew up the stairs and into his room, returning moments later with a notebook in hand, which he flipped open and handed to Red. "Here! These are all the different things I would like to try!"  
  
Red grinned, taking the open book. He expected a couple different things that Blue might have found online or in that "advanced" dating manual he'd seen Papyrus with a couple times, but what he found when he looked down at the page blew him away. There was an expansive list of not only different positions, but kinks as well, each one more shocking than the last. The taller Sans found himself blushing as he read through the page. "uh... well... shit, i..." he mumbled, sweating. Where had Blue even heard of half this stuff?!  
  
"Language!" Blue scolded, and Red found himself laughing nearly hysterically all of a sudden. Blue stared at him, looking upset, but Red couldn't help it. Being scolded for his language while holding Blue's extensive list of kinks he wanted to try was just... way too much for him.  
  
What finally calmed him down was looking up and seeing Blue looking like he was about ready to cry. That settled his laughter almost instantly. "ah, shit... sorry blue. it wasn't this," he lifted the book, "i swear. i wasn't laughing at ya."  
  
"...then what were you laughing at?" Blue asked slowly, still looking upset.  
  
"well, it was because of ya, but not _at_ ya, i promise. it's just... ya hand me _this_ ," once again, he lifted the book, "get me to read it... which, by the way, just killed any illusion of innocence, holy fuck, blue... and then ya scold me fer swearing after revealing that yer probably the kinkiest skeleton out of all of us... well, except maybe lust. who knows with that guy," he explained, chuckling. Blue seemed to realized the humour of the situation as well, as he laughed sheepishly, not bothering to scold Red for his language that time.  
  
"okay. serious talk time," Red suddenly said, setting the notebook down on the table. "a lot of this is seriously kinky stuff, blue, and... not usually things ya'd do with a virgin. i'm not gonna baby ya, but we ain't doing all this shit on yer first time. hell, some of it can't even be properly done without three or more participants." Blue nodded to show he understood. "first thing i want to do is establish a safe word," he said, and Blue looked confused. Red groaned. "ya got all this stuff watching kinky porn, didn't ya?" he asked. Blue's neon-blue face and refusal to make eye contact at that told Red all he needed to know.  
  
"great. _awesome_. all yer sexual knowledge comes from unrealistic porn..." he sighed. "okay, all of that stuff is staged, which i really hope yer aware of." Blue nodded this time, to Red's relief. "good. the thing about that is that all of the people in porn are experienced. they know what they're comfortable with and have ways of letting the film director know if something goes wrong. in the case of something going wrong, the filming will cut and that's edited right out," Red explained. "basically, a porn actor's signal is their safe word or action. ya pick a word or action that you'll be able to remember if anything goes wrong or ya dislike something, and saying that word will stop everything."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense. What's your's, Red?" Blue asked, looking thoughtful. He hadn't expected to be getting a lecture, but this was all a learning experience.  
  
"mine? i have two. 'reset' if things are getting a little much and i need a break but don't want to stop completely. the other is 'game over' fer if i need to stop outright. and then if i'm unable to use my voice fer any reason, i'll snap to get my partner's attention to stop." He snapped his phalanges, grinning faintly. "that's pretty much the same as calling reset."  
  
"Can I use those, too?" Blue asked.  
  
"yeah, of course. it's whatever works fer ya, honestly," Red replied with an easy smile. "one last thing. did ya want these things done to ya? or did ya want to do them to someone else? because if it's the latter, we're gonna have a lot more to talk about."  
  
If there was any way for Blue's skull to flush more, he probably would have. As it was, he started wringing his hands in a far too familiar nervous habit. "I... the former..." he mumbled, and Red nodded, satisfied.  
  
"okay, good. that means we can cut the talking short. come're," Red quipped, smirking. Blue gulped and approached nervously, stopping right in front of Red. "i won't do anything yer not comfortable with, blue. just remember that if ya ain't comfortable with something, ya can stop it with a word," he murmured, then reached out and wrapped his hands around Blue's hips, tugging lightly until Blue was forced to straddle Red's lap, kneeling on the couch. "can ya form yer tongue fer me, sweetheart?" he asked, flicking his own along his sharp teeth.  
  
Blue was silent, but he nodded and Red was satisfied as he spotted a soft, cyan glow behind Blue's teeth. "good boy," he purred, and noted with interest how the praise seemed to affect Blue. 'heh, praise kink. i think we can use this...' he thought, then leaned in and pressed his teeth to Blue's in a kiss. Blue let out a little sound and Red had to fight the urge to smirk again, instead opening his mouth and licking at Blue's teeth. Thankfully, he did seem to know what Red wanted of him, because he opened his own mouth, submitting to Red dominating the kiss.  
  
When they finally broke for air, Blue was panting, his mouth still open and tongue extended just past his teeth as if it had been trying to follow Red's. The flush on his face was concentrated to his cheekbones now and his eyelights were impressively hazy and shaped vaguely into hearts. It was really cute, honestly, but more than that, it was pretty hot. Yeah, Red could certainly get into this. "so, first kiss?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I-it was..." Blue closed his mouth and swallowed, looking unsure of how to express himself with this. His teeth parted again and Red saw his cyan tongue shift. It made him want to kiss the little blueberry again, but he could wait. His secondary prominent trait was Patience... had been his primary just like most other Sanses until the Determination most monsters of his universe were infected with took over. He raised a hand, resting it on Blue's cheek, thumb gently gliding over the smaller's cheekbone in soothing motions. Blue hummed softly and closed his sockets as he nuzzled into his hand, and Red's grin shifted into a gentler smile. He couldn't help but lean in and press a brief, chaste kiss to Blue's teeth, pulling back again before the smaller could react to it.  
  
"Wha-..." Blue questioned, sockets wide. Red chuckled and watched as Blue shook off the surprise, blush growing darker. "...could you maybe... kiss me again?"  
  
"heh. sure thing," Red responded and then they were kissing again. This time, though, Red slipped the hand that had been resting on Blue's hip up his shirt, caressing his lower ribs. The action caused Blue to break the kiss with a gasp, hands clinging to Red's jacket. "that was quite the reaction... yer pretty sensitive, huh?" he asked, then peppered kisses along Blue's jaw and down to his neck. Blue tipped his head back to give Red more access, and the taller grinned, pulling back Blue's bandanna to lick at his neck. That drew a shuddering, quiet moan from the smaller, and Red shivered. He _very much_ liked the sound of that.  
  
Before they could go any further, though, Red felt a hand fall heavy on his shoulder. "so, you two look like you're having fun."  
  
Red and Blue both whipped their heads over to look... and there stood Sans, expression entirely neutral. "...welp... fuck," Red muttered. Sans was gonna kill him... and if he didn't, Rus would.


	2. Blindfolds/Bondage and Gags/Sacrum Lacing/Spit-Roast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...over a year later... ugh, i'm so sorry.

"oh no, don't stop on my account. you two just keep doing what you were doing," Sans told the other two, still with that damned neutral smile in place. The eyelights were still on, but that said absolutely nothing. And then he was picking up the discarded notebook, quickly stepping back out of reach as Blue flailed and reached for it, face going completely cyan again, but this time in mortification. "now, what do we have here. should be pretty good given red's reaction..."  
  
"wait, wait. how long have ya been here, sans?!" Red demanded, only to be totally ignored by a suddenly wide-eyed Sans. Red understood why. There was a lot in that list that even had him faltering. Lust would probably get a kick out of it, though.  
  
"uh. wow," Sans started, his own face going slightly cyan. "stars, blue. didn't realize you'd been this pent up," he added, dropping the notebook on the table. Blue was hiding his face in his hands, but he hadn't moved off Red's lap, either and Red wasn't trying to encourage him to move despite how much he thought he was in deep shit. "so, then. looks like red's assessment is correct. mind if i join in?"  
  
"Wait... what?" Blue asked as Red's jaw dropped.  
  
"of course, i'd understand it you want your first time to be one-on-one, but..."  
  
Blue looked to Red, who sighed and shrugged, now realizing that he wasn't in shit after all. "yer call, blue. i'm fine with it, but in the end, it's yer choice. yer the one who's gonna be on the receiving end here," he said, and Blue beamed at him before turning to Sans again.  
  
"Yes, I think I'd very much like that!" he chirped. Sans _smirked_ and advanced on the two seated skeletons. Red's hands automatically moved to brace Blue, one holding onto his hips, the other circling around behind to hold him in place as Sans leaned in to kiss the smallest of the three of them.  
  
Blue hummed happily into the kiss as Sans dominated it and Red grinned impishly. The hand that was around behind Blue slipped up his shirt and the darker skeleton wrapped his phalanges loosely around Blue's spine, stroking and massaging it. That caused Blue to jerk back from the kiss, gasping and moaning softly. "feelin' good there, blue?" Red asked, smirking.  
  
"A-ah! Yes, stars, please," Blue moaned and Sans' smirk broadened to a grin.  
  
"he really is pretty sensitive, huh?" Sans asked, stroking down Blue's skull to rub at his neck, pulling another gasp and moan from Blue.  
  
"seems t'be, yeah," Red replied, grinning widely. Now that he knew for certain Sans wasn't going to rat him out to Rus, he was planning on enjoying every moment of this. "so ya both know, were gonna be playing it light this time. unless ya somehow miraculously managed to hide a bunch of toys and shit, blue, we just don't have the supplies needed to really do a lot," Red told them both, and Blue nodded, though there was a strange glint to his star-shaped eyelights that had Red wondering what was going through the smallest's skull. Sans canted his head, grinning.  
  
"this time, huh?" Sans asked, and Blue flushed, clearly realizing the promise of future sessions.  
  
"well, should blue wanna play again after this, of course," Red amended, and Sans chuckled. Neither of them had any doubts that Blue would want to continue this, given that list, but...  
  
"heh. of course. but for now, i think we should move. doing this in the living room is just _asking_ for trouble," Sans suggested, then backed up to give Blue and Red room to move. Blue seemed reluctant to move, so when he went to, Red grinned and wrapped an arm around his hips, keeping him on his lap.  
  
"man, the idea of fucking blue got yer skull rattling a little loose there, sansy?" Red asked with a smirk, fighting back the urge to laugh as Blue's entire skull and probably his neck flushed cyan. "grab the notebook and come're," he then said, reaching out a hand.  
  
Sans blinked, but did as told, picking up the book and taking Red's extended hand. In a flash of crimson light, they were deposited in Blue's room, Red and Blue perched on the bed with Sans still standing over them.  
  
Sans blinked, but then chuckled. "good thinking, buddy," he commented, and Red smirked before reaching up and plucking carefully at the knot of Blue's bandanna.  
  
"okay, blue, here's what we're gonna do. i'm gonna use yer bandanna ta blindfold ya, and sansy's gonna find something ta bind yer hands. ya mind him digging through your things?" Red asked.  
  
Blue flushed again as he looked away. "Um... I, uh... have rope. It's in a box in the closet. I got it for 'tying up humans without hurting them'," he murmured, shifting nervously in Red's lap, though he didn't move to pull away, allowing Red to finish untying the knot on his bandanna.  
  
"...wow, you're pretty crafty to sneak something like that under rus' nose," Sans commented, sounding a little awed as he stepped away and went to the closet. Inside was a bunch of 'human capturing' gear and Sans raised a browridge at the little collection Blue had started amassing, listening to the pair outside the closet as the rustling and dull thump of clothing being removed and carelessly dropped to the floor could be heard. "hey, red... looks like we have a bit to work with here," he commented, pulling out some items of interest as well as a silky soft rope. He then grabbed a small, open box filled to the brim with spider silk ribbons in various colours, grinning widely.  
  
Red eyed the items Sans had retrieved with interest, raising a browridge himself as he motioned to the ribbons. "it's a good thing yer primary trait is patience if yer planning what i think ya are," he said with a grin. Blue turned his head in Sans' direction curiously, but with the makeshift blindfold in place, he of course couldn't see anything.  
  
"you're probably right about what i'm thinking," Sans replied with a smug grin, setting down his selection on the bed next to the seated skeletons. "okay, blue. i'm gonna position your arms and i want you to hold them like that while i tie you. is that okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I can do that," Blue replied, shooting a smile over his shoulder at Sans, who smirked and took Blue's arms, positioning them so that the smallest of them was encouraged to hold his own elbows to hold the position. Sans picked out a shorter length of rope and smoothly bound Blue's arms together, braiding the rope through his radius and ulna bones until they were completely bound together. He then took the trailing ends of the ropes and looped them around and through Blue's lower ribs before braiding the last few inches around Blue's spine, causing him to whine lowly, clearly trying not to squirm.  
  
"fuck, ya look so pretty, tied up like that," Red commented breathlessly, reaching up to stroke Blue's face. "i wanna take a picture so i can look back on this whenever i want," he added, and Blue once again flushed, teeth parting as he panted softly.  
  
"how are you doing, blue? everything comfortable?" Sans asked.  
  
"I'm okay. The rope isn't too tight or anything," Blue responded after a moment and Sans smiled, stroking Blue's back.  
  
"good. let's get your pants off you. there's one more thing i want to do before we continue on," Sans said, then, along with Red, helped Blue stand up. He was a little shaky on his feet, but he managed to remain standing as Sans unbuckled his belt and nudged his pants off his hips to pool on the floor.  
  
Red stood up, getting out of the way as Sans did this, suspecting that Sans was gonna need the bed. The smug, pleased grin Sans shot his way was more than enough confirmation of his thoughts as Sans helped Blue step out of his pants, then assisted him in laying face down on the bed. Sans then signed quickly to Red, 'distract him,' and Red nodded, moving to sit on the bed next to Blue.  
  
While Sans pulled out and started threading two lacing needles, Red took to stroking and rubbing at Blue's spine and ribs, slowly working the smaller skeleton up until he was panting and moaning softly again. And then Sans fed a needle through the first hole of Blue's sacrum, causing him to arch and cry out loudly. "...fuck. if rus comes back to that, we're all good as dead. blue, may i gag you while i work on this?"  
  
"Y-yes. I don't want to g-get you two in t-trouble for doing this for m-me," Blue responded with a trembling voice, breathing heavily. He could clearly feel the soft silk, even though it was no longer sliding through the hole, and it was taking all his concentration to keep his magic from forming and getting in the way. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have the extra stimulation from the lacing against his magic. It was something he'd wanted to try for ages, but he couldn't get the right angle to do the lacing himself without jabbing himself with the lacing needle.  
  
Sans nodded, then got up and headed back to the closet. He selected two gags that looked to have been hand made by Blue, one being a decent-sized ball gag and the other a ring gag big enough to slide his cock through easily. Both of them would stretch Blue's jaw almost uncomfortably wide, but he didn't think Blue would be terribly bothered by it if they weren't in for very long. Nodding to himself, he returned to the bed and passed the ball gag to Red, who whistled lowly.  
  
"shit, this looks handmade," he murmured, then gently pressed the gag to Blue's mouth. Blue parted his teeth to allow the gag to slip in, closing them as much as possible around it once the widest part was lodged inside. Then Red fastened the buckle around Blue's head, though he wasn't sure it was actually needed, given the way Blue's jaw was stretched around it. Red hummed appreciatively at the sight Blue made, laying trussed up and gagged on the bed. "ya remember yer signal, sweetheart?" he asked, and Blue made a soft, muffled sound behind the gag before nodding and snapping his phalanges. "good boy," Red praised, and Blue let out another muffled sound, squirming and blushing as Sans chuckled.  
  
"praise kink, huh? good to know," he commented, much to Red's amusement.  
  
"my thoughts exac'ly," the tallest replied, grinning as Sans took up the needle again, working on threading the crimson silk through alternating holes while Blue writhed and let out muffled cries from behind the gag.  
  
Sans tisked as he almost jabbed Blue with the needle, shaking his head. "hold _still_ , blue. i don't want to hurt you while i'm doing this," he said, pulling back a little and looking at the smallest skeleton.  
  
Blue let out a muffled whine, but before one of them could get it into their heads to unbuckle the gag to let him speak, Blue began signing at them, though the best he could do was sloppily finger spell, considering his bindings. *F E E L G O O D C A N N O T S T I L L*, he signed, then after a moment of thought, added, *M A G I C* and then, *H O L D M E*.  
  
"magic? oh! heh, that's a good idea, sweetheart. good thinkin'. ya just keep working, sansy. i'll hold 'im still fer ya," Red practically purred, absolutely chipper. Sans let out an amused chuckle as crimson magic lit Blue up. Blue let out a small, muffled moan as the gravity magic took hold of his soul and weighted down his frame, making it hard to move even as Sans went back to work. All he could do was twitch a little and cry out as the silk was threaded through.  
  
When Sans was done, there was alternating sky blue and crimson silk threaded through Blue's sacrum and crisscrossed up his spinal column, ending just below his bound arms. Excess liquid magic trailed down Blue's jaw to soak into the bed below his cheek as he panted harshly and magic was pooled, but unformed in his pelvic inlet. "fuck, ya look so pretty, blue," Red hissed, releasing the magic holding Blue down. Blue whined, squirming as Red released the buckled of the gag. "let's get this outta ya, huh?" he asked, nudging at the gag. Blue let his teeth part a bit more for the gag to be popped free, then worked his jaw for a moment.  
  
"Please... I..." Blue started, tone breathy and voice much quieter than normal.  
  
"we've got you, blue," Sans murmured, stroking Blue's femur soothingly before getting up and motioning to Red to switch places.  
  
Red stood, then moved into Sans' place, immediately going for the ribbons, tugging gently at them and causing Blue to cry out once again. Sans chuckled, watching as Red worked until a dripping cyan pussy formed in Blue's pelvic inlet. Red instantly switched tact, pulling Blue's hips up until he could press his mouth to the slick entrance, ruby tongue lapping at him eagerly and causing Blue to press his face into the matress to muffle his own desperate cries. "that feel good, blue?" Sans asked, reaching out to stroke Blue's skull with one hand while his other pushed his shorts from his hips before moving to stroke his cock, teasing himself as he watched Red work.  
  
It wasn't long before Blue lifted his head, letting out a long, high keen, back arching into a perfect bow shape as he gushed into Red's mouth. Red continued fucking him with his tongue until Blue was squirming and whining at the overstimulation. When he pulled back, Sans leaned in and licked Red's face clean before the taller could wipe his mouth. "mmm... he tastes pretty good," Sans murmured with a grin. Red smirked back as Sans pulled away.  
  
"ya good fer more yet, blue?" Red asked and Blue let out a tiny sound, his hips twitching.  
  
"Please... oh stars, please fuck me," he nearly whispered, desperate, and Sans whistled.  
  
"holy fuck, that's hot. i think we need to wreck him," Sans uttered.  
  
"yeah, no kidding," Red hissed back and Blue whined at how heated the two of them sounded.  
  
Sans pulled the ring gag out of his pocket, then pressed it to Blue's hand. "you know what this is?"  
  
"T-the ring gag...?" Blue asked.  
  
"yup. you mind if i use it on you? i'm gonna fuck your mouth while red fucks your pussy," Sans replied. Blue could only let out a desperate sound in reply, nodding vigorously. Sans grinned wider as Blue let his jaw fall open for Sans to insert the gag, which he did with a pleased hum. "good boy, blue," he murmured as he buckled it in place.  
  
While he was doing that, Red pushed his pants down enough to free his own cock, then started rubbing it teasingly up and down Blue's slit, making the smallest skeleton gasp and whine, tongue lolling out slightly through the gag. Sans' dick twitched at the sight, and he pressed it almost gently against Blue's tongue.  
  
Blue took the hint, lapping at the head of the cock just outside his mouth, clearly emboldened when Sans groan low in his chest, hips twitching forward a bit. Sans held back though, even when Blue coiled his tongue around him, waiting as Red teased Blue into a whining, squirming mess, task forgotten as he whimpered through the gag, but unable to beg coherently with his mouth forced open and Sans' cock pressed against his tongue.  
  
When Red finally pushed forward, Sans mimicked the motion, pressing into Blue's mouth, muffling his loud cry. Blue whimpered around him, writhing in a clearly desperate attempt to get Red inside him faster, but Red, smirking, stopped him with a firm grasp on his hips. "nu-uh, sweetheart. we're gonna go at my pace," he growled, making Blue whimper.  
  
"shit, your mouth feels amazing, blue. wrap your tongue around me again," Sans purred, then hissed as Blue sloppily did as told, a fresh line of drool already starting to escape him to trail down his jaw. "good boy. just like that," Sans praised, stroking Blue's skull as he shallowly rocked in and out, matching Red's pace as he did the same to Blue's pussy, sinking a little deeper every time he thrust back in.  
  
Red groaned at the tightness of Blue's cunt around his dick, doing his best to go slow. He wanted Blue's first time to be amazing, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt the smallest. Still, Blue was wriggling in his hold, clearly wanting Red to go faster and it was taking every speck of self-control to not cave and hilt the rest of the way in in one thrust. He knew Sans was matching his pace as well, so he needed to go slow so that Blue could adjust to the slide of Sans' cock in his mouth, and further, in his throat, which he could see by the faint shimmer of cyan around Blue's cervical vertebrae, he'd already summoned.  
  
"fuck, ya feel so damn good, sweetheart. like yer cunt was made fer my dick," he growled and Blue whined as finally, Red sunk in that last little bit, the tip of his cock pressed to the back of Blue's magic. Sans was still moving, pressing deeper in little increments until Red heard the sound of Blue choking and Sans cursed, pulling out to let Blue cough roughly. Red automatically reached to rub his back soothingly. "shhh, yer alright. breathe."  
  
"you okay, blue?" Sans asked worriedly once the coughing fit had subsided. Blue nodded. "still want me to fuck your mouth?" he then asked, and Blue nodded frantically, garbled sounds that might have been pleading escaping his mouth.  
  
"okay, then," Red started, taking charge before either of them could move. "sans, slide in slowly. blue, when his dick hits the back of yer mouth, start swallowing as best ya can. it'll make it easier fer ya ta take him in. got it?" Both of them nodded, then Red watched as Sans started sliding his dick back into Blue's waiting mouth. He could hear it when Blue started swallowing frantically around Sans, watching carefully as Sans hunched over, gasping sharply at the sensation as he continued to press in until he was fully hilted in Blue's mouth.  
  
"fuuuuuuuck," Sans groaned, clearly trying not to lose it. Red silently got Sans' attention and signed for them to move together, which he did, pulling back as Red did until only the heads of their cocks were still inside Blue. Then, together, they both thrust back in slowly, Blue crying out at the sensation before falling silent as he swallowed around Sans.  
  
They kept up the slow pace until Blue began signing *F A S T E R* over and over. Red grinned at Sans, as if to say, 'well, he asked for it,' before picking up the pace. Sans once again matched him, making Blue gag for a second at the quickened movements, even as his back arched hard, pressing his hips back against Red's as he gradually sped up. In response, Sans' thrusts, while speeding up, became shallower, not wanting to harm his smaller counterpart by fucking his throat at that pace. Blue didn't seem to like this too much as he let out a whine and tried to rock into Sans when he thrust forward, an impossible task, but Sans was impressed with the attempt none the less.  
  
In response, he went back to thrusting deep enough to press into Blue's throat but he slowed down, pressing in and pulling out in smooth, even movements, enjoying Blue's throat convulsing around his cock as the smaller monster swallowed repeatedly around him in an attempt not to gag as Sans held each thrust in for a bit longer than he had been previously.  
  
He kept it up until Blue let out a muffled scream around him, entire body tensing. Red cursed, thrusting in several more times before stilling with his cock hilted deep inside, moaning lowly as he came inside Blue, the smaller skeleton whining at the sensation. Sans grinned, petting Blue's skull as he pulled out. He hadn't cum, but that didn't bother him, fully able to ignore it as he tugged the makeshift blindfold off, then moved his hands to the buckle of the ring gag to undo and remove it.  
  
Blue wiggled his jaw around a moment as soon as the gag was out, hazy, heart-shaped eyelights moving from Sans' face, to his dick, then back up again as he frowned. "You didn't cum..." he rasped.  
  
"nope. but that's okay. this was for you," Sans replied, smiling and petting Blue's skull again as Red started untying Blue's arms.  
  
Blue's sockets lidded at the sensation of Sans' gentle stroking, though he really didn't seem satisfied with Sans' response. As soon as his hands were free, he pushed Sans back to the bed and took Sans' cock back into his mouth. His movements were sloppy and his teeth caught on the sensitive ectoflesh a bit, but he more than made up for it with an enthusiastic vigour that soon had Sans groaning and fighting the urge to thrust up into Blue's mouth.  
  
"...holy shit," Red muttered from the side, palming his renewed interest as he watched Blue work.  
  
"hah... fuck, no kidding," Sans managed to gasp out, one hand resting on Blue's skull, the other braced against the bed to hold himself up as he watched Blue's head bob up and down. "u-use your tongue," he breathed and Blue instantly complied, pulling back to lap at the head of Sans' dick, then going back down, this time cushioning his teeth with his tongue and getting a deep moan for his efforts.  
  
It wasn't long before Sans was on the verge of cumming, and he pushed lightly at Blue, trying to get him to pull off. "gonna cum," he warned, but instead of pulling off, Blue deepthroated him instead, swallowing repeatedly around him until with a breathy shout, Sans was cumming. Blue pulled off a little, letting most of Sans' cum gather in his mouth, humming at the taste while swallowing it down. He didn't pull off until Sans gently pushed him back. "fuck, Blue... what brought that on?" he asked and Blue grinned smugly at him.  
  
"I wanted to see how it tasted," the smallest skeleton practically chirped. Sans groaned at that response, covering his face with a hand.  
  
Red muttered a curse that drew Blue's attention. Red was no longer looking at the pair on the bed, but his dick was an obvious, glowing tent in his pants. "...I could have sworn I felt you cum," Blue said and Red flushed.  
  
"yeah, well... short refractory period. watchin' ya suck sans off was hot," Red muttered.  
  
"Hm... well I think we all need a shower after that. How about you both fuck me in the shower?" Blue suggested, making both taller Sanses stare at him with widened sockets.  
  
"fuck... yeah, that sounds pretty good," Sans growled after a moment to process. Red simply leered at Blue for a moment before grinning sharply.  
  
"the two'a ya should go get that shower ready. i'm gonna make sure rus doesn't come back fer a while yet. somethin' tells me we're gonna need a while longer," he purred. Blue grinned back at him, nodded, then grabbed Sans' hand and pulled him from the room.  
  
"make sure to hurry, red... or we'll start without you," Sans called back. Red let out a short bark of a laugh, waving him off as he pulled out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do note that i'm making this a _"when i feel like it"_ project from here on out. i'll get the shower scene out as soon as possible, but anything after that will be just me playing with this fic when i want and possibly using it to play with kinks i'm interested in. on that note, all kinks will be tagged in the tags section as well as added as chapter titles. after the shower scene next chapter, the scenes will have no particular link to each other and chapters can be skipped if you are not comfortable reading about certain kinks. :)


	3. Shower Sex/Gags/Double Penitration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, look. here's that shower scene finally. lmao

Red sighed as he heard the bathroom door close, then called his brother. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this conversation, especially given the fact that he needed to be quick.  
  
_"YES, BROTHER?"_ Edge's voice came the moment he picked up. He sounded relaxed and Red sighed.  
  
"hey, boss. i need ya ta listen and not say anything fer now, okay?" he asked, sitting on Blue's bed.  
  
_"...ALL RIGHT. I'M LISTENING,"_ Edge replied after a moment.  
  
"good... fuck, okay, so... y'know how sans and papyrus had a very similar relationship ta rus and blue?" Edge hummed an affirmative. "and how we suspected that it was pretty much the exact same but rus is in heavy denial? well, we were both right and wrong." Red paused, chuckling weakly. "blue is, uh... not innocent. at all. he's also real tired'a being treated like a baby bones."  
  
_"UNDERSTANDABLE. I WOULD BE TIRED OF THAT AS WELL... BUT SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THIS IS A LOT MORE THAN JUST WHAT YOU'VE SAID,"_ Edge replied with an amused sound.  
  
"uh. yeah. just gonna say that blue's a kinky little fucker. i need ya ta keep rus out for a while longer if possible. and maybe give me a heads up when yer on the way back," Red said.  
  
Edge snorted. _"SO THAT'S HOW IT IS, HUH? VERY WELL, BROTHER. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN."_  
  
"thanks, boss. see ya later," Red replied, relieved that he had his brother's assistance. He did have a funny feeling he was going to need to tell Blue to be prepared for a 'birds and the bees' talk, though, considering Edge wasn't the type of monster to let things stand with hard evidence on the table. Snorting at the thought, he shoved it to the back of his mind for the time being, snatched up the ball gag, then headed to the bathroom.  
  
When he got there, he heard moans echoing over the sound of rushing water and grinned sharply as he opened the door to find Blue clinging desperately to the counter to stay standing on wobbly legs while Sans slowly removed the ribbons. "heh. good thing i brought this along with me, huh?" he asked, chuckling as he held up the gag for both of them to see. Blue didn't have a chance to respond before Sans was slowly tugging another bit of ribbon free.  
  
"yeah, he's pretty loud," Sans replied after a moment, meeting Red's sharp grin with one of his own. Blue just clung harder to the countertop, moaning again as the ribbon was slipped free of another hole.  
  
"good thing we currently have the house ta ourselves, huh?" Red commented, approaching and gently pressing the gag to Blue's teeth. Blue parted his teeth for it, not so much as making a sound of complaint as Red pressed it in and fastened the buckle. Blue wasn't tied up this time. He could get it out easily if he needed it out.  
  
Once that was done, Red allowed Blue to cling to him as Sans got the last of the ribbon tugged free, setting the damp silk off to the side to be dealt with later. The pair of them then assisted Blue into the shower and the smallest of them hummed in appreciation of the massaging spray from behind the gag.  
  
"like that, huh?" Red questioned, grinning deviously as he reached for the shower head. "you'll probably really like this, then," he quipped, pulling it down and directing the spray right at Blue's sensitive pelvis. Blue let out a muffled screech, entire face flushing cyan, his knees buckling from the sudden pleasure. Sans calmly caught him, holding him up for the onslaught to continue. Blue clung tightly to Sans' arms, head thrown back as he let out muffled, desperate sounds one after another, tears gathering in his sockets.  
  
"you're doing so good, blue," Sans whispered, pressing kisses to Blue's cheek, trailing down to his neck where he stopped to lick and nip at Blue's cervical vertebrae. Blue could only moan brokenly, tilting his head to the side to give Sans better access.  
  
Red whistled, watching them with a smug, half-lidded expression, enjoying watching Blue fall apart in Sans' grasp. "hey, blue. form yer cunt for me," Red ordered and Blue whined before doing as told when Red pulled the spray away.  
  
Red's smug look shifted to a smirk as Blue's magic solidified into an already dripping pussy. Stealthily, he changed the setting on the showerhead to a pulsing jet and directed it right at Blue's clit. Said skeleton shrieked behind his gag, arching against Sans as his hands scrambled for purchase while he thrashed at the intense stimulation. Sans laughed softly, shifting his grip on Blue. "wow, that's kinda mean," he commented, sounding more amused than scolding as Red moved the jet away, switching the showerhead back to normal and putting it back up.  
  
"heh, like ya wouldn't'a done the same thing," Red purred back, making Sans chuckle as if conceding Red's point. Red then shifted his attention to Blue, standing and gently stroking the smallest's arm. "hey, there. ya doin' okay?" he asked, voice softening. Blue, breathing heavily behind his gag and, still clinging to Sans, nodded and let out a muffled, desperate whine. "good," Red purred, reaching down and rubbing Blue's pussy lightly.  
  
Soon enough, the tallest Sans was thrusting three fingers in and out of Blue's pussy, his thumb rubbing his clit. Blue's eyelights had shifted to hazy hearts as he struggled to both remain on his feet and buck into the attention at the same time. "...fuck, this is hot," Sans hissed, watching intently as he held Blue close.  
  
"just wait 'til ya find out what i'm prepping blue fer," Red purred back, then leaned in to nearly press his mouth against the side of Blue's skull, his hand stilling as he asked quietly, "think ya can take us both at tha same time?"  
  
Blue froze for a moment before letting out a muffled keening sound at the idea, eyelights blowing wider as he let go of Sans with one hand to sign, *P L E A S E*. Red smirked, his left eye flaring crimson as he grabbed Blue up in indigo magic, lifting him a little off the floor of the tub.  
  
"wrap yer legs around me, sweetheart," Red ordered, stepping close enough that Blue could do so easily. As Blue followed his command, Red met Sans' gaze. "good. now, sans, fill him up, yeah?"  
  
"oh fuck yes," Sans growled, moving his hands to grip Blue's hips and slowly pressing in. Blue's response was a drawn out, muffled moan and attempting to take Sans in faster, but between Red's indigo magic and Sans' grip on his hip bones, Blue couldn't get the leverage to move how he wanted.  
  
"hold still, doll. don't wanna hurt you," Red murmured, shifting until he could awkwardly manoeuvre his arm between them to press a phalange into Blue's already stuffed cunt. Sans, realizing what Red was up to, held still, even though it looked like he really just wanted to fuck Blue silly. Red grinned at him, slowly working to stretch Blue out further.  
  
By the time he felt Blue was ready, Blue was whining, drool trailing down his jaw, looking like he was right on the verge of cumming. Red slipped his phalanges free, then slicked his dripping cock with Blue's fluid before pressing the tip to Blue's entrance, making all three of them moan. "ya ready, blue?" Red asked. Blue whined again and nodded sharply. "okay then," he responded, pressing further in. It was _tight_ and Red could feel Sans pulsing against him and Blue's walls fluttering as both skeletons groaned at the sensation.  
  
"fuck..." Sans hissed, gripping onto Blue a little harder, struggling not to move while Blue whimpered and tried to rock between them, even though Red wasn't all the way in yet.  
  
"...yeah," Red replied, finally hilting. He could understand Sans' struggle not to move with the way Blue was squirming and the tight heat. "okay, okay... nn... gonna move," he warned, starting to slowly withdraw. As he began rocking back in, Sans set up a counterpoint of movement, pulling out as Red pressed in. Soon enough, they had a rhythm, Blue helpless between them and never left empty.  
  
Blue frantically clung to them both, on hand wrapped around Sans' wrist, the other gripping Red's shoulder as he panted through his nasal aperture and let out muffled, desperate cries. "ya gonna cum, blue?" Red growled, and Blue nodded rapidly, eyelights rolling up a little as he whined. "then do it. cum fer us, sweetheart," he ordered. The reaction was near instant, Blue screaming and his pussy clamping down on the two dicks thrusting into him.  
  
Red and Sans both groaned, losing their rhythm and thrusting in together, making Blue cry out and cling harder as they both released inside him.  
  
"...welp, that happened," Sans panted, adjusting his grip on Blue as he slowly pulled out. Red chuckled in response as Blue let out an oversensitized whimper when Red slowly pulled out as well, watching as their mixed magic dripped from Blue's gaping entrance, there clearly having been too much for Blue to absorb. "you okay, blue?"  
  
Blue whined at the question, reaching up with shaking hands to undo and remove his gag himself. "Y-yeah. I'm good. That was..." Blue paused, swallowing. "It was really good. Thank you, both of you," he said with a shaky, tired grin.  
  
Red and Sans both grinned, supporting Blue as they set him down on shaking legs. "good. let's get cleaned up, yeah?" Blue nodded and Red grabbed the soap and pulled the shower head back down, adjusting the temperature again after handing the soap over to Sans.  
  
"you just relax. we'll take care of you," Sans murmured and Blue smiled, relaxing under Sans and Red's care as the two of them got themselves and Blue cleaned up. By the time they were done in the shower, Blue was basically nearly asleep, putting up no resistance as he was manhandled into a fluffy towel, then carried back to his room to get some much-needed rest.


	4. Dress Up/Bondage/Breath Play/Rough Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today, the 10th of May, is Tune's birthday. Happy Birthday, hun! 8D

None of the Sanses, including Blue, really liked to make a big deal out of their birthdays. To them, it was just another day. Their Papyruses were the ones that were more eager to celebrate. And to be fair, it was often the same in reverse. Not a single skeleton was eager to make a big deal over their day.  
  
Still, Blue had been receiving gifts all day... mostly from other Sanses, hilariously enough. Rus had, of course, given him a gift. From Rus, he'd gotten tickets to an NTT concert and was thrilled over it. The tickets for those shows tended to sell out super fast, now that they were on the surface and humans had access now as well. They were even front-row tickets. Blue had beamed brightly and given Rus a huge hug, thanking him profusely.  
  
That, however, had been just the first of the gifts that day. Since he'd started things with Red (and Sans), word had slowly spread through his counterparts, though he wasn't sure how. He was positive that Red and Sans wouldn't have told, anyway. He'd been propositioned by a fair number of them, too, though he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with anyone else unless Red was there, too.  
  
That, of course, didn't stop some of them from giving him lewd gifts, though. He knew when he was receiving something lewd when they told him to open the gift in private. Lust was especially obvious with his flirty wink as he'd handed the large gift box over. Blue had just sighed and sequestered the gifts away to be opened when he had some alone time.  
  
Now was that time. Papy had just left the room after reading him his bedtime story, so he climbed out of bed and dug the pile of 'open in private' gifts from his closet.  
  
There were, of course, a multitude of extremely lewd things. Dildos of various sizes, shapes, and types, many of them with vibration settings. Cock rings, plugs, lube, toy cleaner... One box contained a full set of leather bondage gear, all in a soft, powder blue colour. The set included a collar, wrist and ankle cuffs, a blindfold, and various high-quality rubber gags.  
  
Also in the box had been an extendable metal bar with attached leather cuffs that he recognized as a spreader bar and several lengths of chain with clips at the ends that looked like they were made to attach to the cuffs. They ranged from an inch or two to looking like they were made to bind the wearer to the bed, spread eagle. Blue swallowed heavily at the implications, but his magic was becoming pretty riled up. He might just have to make use of some of those toys...  
  
There was one final box left, though. The large gift box Lust had given him. He opened it slowly, wondering what sort of lewd thing the Underlust Sans had given him.  
  
The first thing he saw was incredibly soft-looking fabric. Blue blinked, eying what could only be an incredibly fluffy skirt. He pulled it out only to find the white fluff was hiding a pale blue dress made of soft leather and some sort of silky fabric. The fluffy skirt was clearly an underskirt. He set the underskirt down on the box lid, then lifted the dress out of the box. It was lovely, the fabric light and floaty around the skirt area, but stiffer and weightier around the chest part of the bodice. There was white ribbon laced up the back and Blue blinked as he realized that the slight extra weight and stiffness was due to the dress having a built-in corset.  
  
Done examining the dress, Blue went to put it back, already making some plans to show off his new dress to Red, when he saw a letter set neatly at the bottom of the box along with a pair of white, thigh-high socks, panties, a garter belt, and pale blue shoes. Setting the dress aside, Blue scooped up the letter and opened it to read.  
  
_'hey, blue._  
  
so, you might be wondering why i gave you a dress of all things. it was kind of a collaboration between me and razz. guy's surprisingly kinky, y'know? but that aside, he provided the bondage gear and this was my contribution. maids can be pretty damn sexy, yeah? i know you've turned down propositions from all of us before, but i hope you and whoever your partner is can find some use out of this stuff.  
  
have lots of fun! ;)  
  
~lust  
  
ps: the dress, underskirt, garter belt, and socks are meant to be worn with a partial ecto body. you don't have to, but they'll fit better if you do. tighten the corset to fit as needed.'  
  
Blue blinked again, then chuckled. "Figures," he muttered, then carefully slipped the letter and dress back into the box. He really did need to make some plans with Red.  
  
For the time being, though... he was incredibly horny and the gifts would help with that.

\--------------------------------------------

Red was practically humming to himself as he got ready for a date of all things with Blue. He'd figured that the thing he'd started with the smaller Sans would have just been sexual in nature, but no, the little guy had invited Red out on a date and he was honestly pretty excited about it. Especially considering Rus not only knew but grudgingly accepted that his baby brother was going on a date.  
  
...not that he could have objected without the risk of upsetting Boss. It was clear that there was something going on between the Papyri duo, but it was their business. Red wouldn't stick his nose in unless Boss got hurt.  
  
"ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE YET, WHELP?!" Boss yelled and Red sighed, adjusting the tie Boss had insisted he wear with the nicer clothing he was dressed up in. It felt weird to be without his signature jacket, but the lighter leather jacket he wore now looked pretty nice, so he hadn't argued with his brother. Boss had better fashion sense than him, anyway.  
  
"yeah, boss. i'm ready," Red called back, finally giving up on his tie and 'porting downstairs. Boss gave him the once over and scowled.  
  
"HONESTLY, SANS, WHERE WOULD YOU BE WITHOUT ME?" the taller demanded, reaching out and deftly untying the mess Red had made of his tie and reknotting it. Red made a face when Boss tightened it up to his neck, but Boss seemed to change his mind, loosening it and then popping the top button of Red's shirt before stepping back. "UGH... AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT, THE SLIGHTLY SCRUFFY LOOK SUITS YOU. BLUE WILL PROBABLY LOVE IT," Papyrus grumbled, but then smiled. "HOWEVER, YOU DO CLEAN UP VERY WELL," he added.  
  
Red blinked at the genuine compliment, then grinned. "thanks, boss. fer everything. pretty sure this wouldn't be happening at all if it weren't fer you," he said. Boss looked smug but then hurried Red out the door.  
  
"YES, WELL, IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN AGAIN IF WE ARE LATE," Boss said. Red glanced at the time, then hurried out. The last thing he wanted was to make Blue wait.  
  
Despite Boss' words, the pair actually arrived early. Rus answered the door when they knocked. He was dressed nicely for the outing the Papyrus pair had planned on going on to keep Rus' mind off the fact that his baby brother was going on a date. They were going to meet a bunch of others for something or another, but Red actually had no clue what he and Blue would be doing, Blue having asked Red to leave the evening to him.  
  
"...hey, short shit," Rus started, tone serious despite the playful nickname. "fuck up with my bro and i don't care if you and Edge are some of my best friends. I _will_ get you back," he threatened.  
  
Red and Boss both snorted. "trust me, rus. i'm pretty sure if i hurt yer bro, he'll have me tied in knots before ya even get to me. i'm not gonna hurt him. i like him too much fer that," Red admitted, smiling softly. His words seemed to have been the correct ones, for Rus relaxed and smiled back.  
  
"yeah, I figured. just had to threaten you anyway. bro's duty. pretty sure Edge here snarled something pretty colourful at Blue earlier, too," Rus replied, snorting himself as Edge flushed and Red laughed, grinning. "anyway, Blue asked me to have you go wait on the couch. he refused to come out while I was still here. dunno why for sure, but I think he wanted to surprise you or something."  
  
"right. thanks, rus. see you both later," Red replied, then waited for Boss and Rus to leave before heading inside. He shut the door behind him, staring at the stairs. Instead of settling on the couch to wait, Red walked over to the stairs and called upstairs, "blue? rus and boss have left."  
  
The sound of a door opening upstairs came almost right away and a grinning Blue peeked around the corner. "Great! Now go sit down!" he called back.  
  
Bemused, Red went to do as told finally, settling on the sofa with a soft sigh. He really did love the swap brothers' couch. It was just the right amount of softness and conformed perfectly to his bones.  
  
He didn't have to wait long before Blue came down, though his jaw dropped. Blue was wearing a dress of all things. Normally he looked pretty tough for being the smallest Sans, and from a soft universe. Right now, though, he looked delicate in a powder blue dress with a fluffy underskirt. His ecto body was clearly formed under it, the soft glow of if showing softly through his white thigh-highs. A pair of matching powder blue dress shoes were on his feet and the look was completed with a light jacket buttoned up over the torso part of the dress.  
  
"...uh... wow. ya look great, Blue," Red said softly, standing up and subconsciously tugging at his own clothing to straighten out the fabric.  
  
Blue's eyelights morphed into happy stars, the smaller skeleton beaming at him. "Thank you, Red! You look great, too!" he chimed, giving Red the once-over, something that had Red feeling faintly hot under the collar. "Shall we go? The car should be here soon," he added, and Red blinked, but then smiled, holding out his arm for Blue.  
  
"yeah. can't wait ta see what'cha have planned," Red replied as Blue took his arm.

\--------------------------------------------

The date had been absolutely amazing. Blue had ordered a limo of all things, which had then taken them to a semi-formal monster-friendly restaurant. The place had been themed after Waterfall and even had echo flowers planted around the place with man-made, glowing streams of water. The building had been stunning, but Red hadn't been able to keep himself from admiring how Blue looked in the soft lighting.  
  
...and perhaps he'd gotten a _little_ on the possessive side when other people started flirting with Blue, even though he'd been right there. Thankfully, Blue had been more flattered than annoyed when Red started growling, low, deep, and absolutely threatening at the interlopers.  
  
They'd returned back to Blue's place in another limo after, and Blue had promptly dragged him in, saying that their brothers would be out late and they had the place to themselves for hours yet.  
  
And that was how Red found himself in Blue's room, staring at both Blue, who'd finally removed his jacket to reveal the leather corset of the dress, as well as the assortment of interesting new toys laid out on the desk behind him.  
  
Red snapped his mouth closed after a moment of stunned silence, then grinned, loosening his tie further until he could pull it off over his head and toss it aside before advancing on Blue. "fuck, sweetheart... ye've been plannin' this all along, huh?" he purred.  
  
Blue flushed but grinned back at him. "Since my birthday, yes," he replied. "I got such a nice array of gifts and I wanted to use them, but obviously, I can't do that on my own. But I also don't want our relationship to be just about sex... hence the date."  
  
"...blue..."  
  
"I really like you, Red. I want that to be on the table. I wouldn't have approached you for this if I didn't. You're the monster I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you don't want that, that's fine, but..." Blue trailed off, shuffling his feet, a nervous flush on his face.  
  
"fuck, sweetheart," Red murmured, stepping close and wrapping Blue in a hug. "i love ya, too, blue," he whispered, pressing his teeth to Blue's skull in a chaste, gentle kiss. "got a question fer ya, though, love."  
  
"Yeah?" Blue asked, a happy note to his voice as he hugged Red back, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
  
"there's still a lot of kinks in that list'a yer's that would need multiple partners. ya still want to explore those things?"  
  
"Yeah... but only as long as you are there. That was the only reason I agreed to Sans being there last time," Blue admitted with a soft, sheepish laugh. Red chuckled in response, pulling back to meet Blue's eyes.  
  
"we'll have to have a proper conversation later about this. fer now, though... shall we make use of some of these things ye've set up all nice and pretty?" the taller purred. Blue flushed, releasing Red and stepping back and nodding. "first thing, i wanna get a good look at yer outfit, seeing as ya dressed up all nice fer me," he said, grinning before pulling Blue back to him to kiss him again, this time deepening the kiss. Blue moaned softly into it as Red let his hands wander, lightly dragging his sharp phalange-tips over any exposed bone.  
  
Blue was the one to break the kiss, pulling back with a gasp as Red tweaked the lacing on the corset, pulling it tighter. "so... judging by this, i'm guessing ya wanna try a little breath play, love?" Red purred. Blue nodded, and Red grinned. "can't wait ta see how ya react ta that. fer now, though, i have some exploring ta do..." Red mused, then stepped back a little, looking Blue over. "turn around and close yer eyes, sweetheart," he ordered. Blue rushed to obey, moving so fast that his skirts flared up, giving Red a quick glimpse of the tops of Blue's socks and what looked like garter clips. "good boy," Red breathed, noting the shiver that went up Blue's form at the words, even as Red sunk to his knees behind Blue.  
  
He started at Blue's calves, stroking the formed flesh and muscle, marvelling at how strong Blue's legs felt through the soft fabric of his socks. He let his claws prick at the ecto flesh under them, petting and massaging Blue's legs as he went up them, only to pause at the bottom hemline of Blue's dress. Blue whined at the pause and Red took that as encouragement to keep going, lifting the skirt and fluffy petticoat out of the way.  
  
Under the voluminous skirts was a lacy garter belt and a pair of matching panties, already damp with arousal. "fuck, ya really went all out with this outfit, huh?" Red growled, his magic forming a hard cock in his pants in response as he reached up and ran a phalange over the lace before leaning in and licking over the panties. Both actions caused Blue's breath to catch, and then moan when Red pulled the panties aside and flicked his tongue at Blue's clit. "heh... ya taste so good, blue," Red purred, then continued eating Blue out until the smaller's legs were trembling too hard to hold him up and he was right on the edge of cumming.  
  
"Nn... Red, please..." Blue moaned, clinging desperately to the edge of the desk, trying to keep himself standing.  
  
"nah. not yet, doll," Red murmured, standing and licking his teeth clean. He moved to stand next to his boyfriend, humming as he looped an arm around Blue's waist to help him remain standing while he examined the toys on display. "once yer more stable, i want ya ta go sit on the bed. i have some ideas of what i wanna do ta ya tonight," he said, grinning as he picked up the blindfold that matched Blue's dress. "also, once yer sitting, i want ya ta put this on," he added, passing it to Blue.  
  
Blue took the blindfold, leaning against Red for support as he clutched the soft leather to his chest, willing his magic to settle. He really wanted to find out what Red had planned, but he needed to be able to walk enough to follow Red's directions.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Blue was able to reluctantly pull away, going to sit on the bed as ordered. Once he was settled, he slipped the blindfold over his sockets, flushing when Red praised him for his obedience. He could hear Red shuffling things around and canted his head, wondering what Red had planned, though he stayed quiet, waiting patiently.  
  
"fer starters, let's get this stuff on ya," Red said, walking over. "chin up, doll," he ordered. Blue blinked, but wordlessly lifted his chin. "form a throat fer me," Red said, then added on a, "good boy," when Blue did so. The feel of soft, padded leather wrapping around the nearly invisible throat was strange, but nice, though he was a little surprised when Red tightened it to the point of being nearly uncomfortable. It was snug, and Blue swallowed heavily to feel it shift against his throat. "too tight?" Red asked.  
  
"n-no. feels a little weird, but it's fine," Blue replied. Red let out a hum of acknowledgement before taking Blue's arms, one at a time, and buckling the leather cuffs on. They were also snug, but comfortably so. The ankle cuffs were not added, which Blue was surprised about, but didn't comment.  
  
"yer doin' good, blue. now, i want ya ta get on the bed on yer hands and knees," Red said and Blue rushed to follow the order this time, excited about what he suspected Red was up to. Red climbed up behind him, flipping his dress up to access his undergarments. His panties were pulled down and carefully slipped off his legs before Blue felt the first cuff being buckled in place around his upper calves. Red then nudged his legs further apart, forcing Blue to be spread open when he buckled the cuff on the other side of the spreader bar on.  
  
"alright, sweetheart... almost done," Red murmured, rubbing Blue's legs before slipping off the bed. Blue was tempted to pull the blindfold up to see what Red was up to, but then Red was gently pressing on his back, urging him to lay with his chest on the mattress and his pelvis up in the air. Blue flushed, embarrassed about the position, but didn't fight it, either, letting Red clip his wrist cuffs to the spreader's. The position was extremely vulnerable, but Blue felt safe regardless. Red wouldn't hurt him. He also had his safe words and tap out for if it got too much.  
  
"ya okay, blue?" Red asked, breaking him from his thoughts. Blue lifted his head as much as he could and smiled at Red.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Red," Blue replied. Red stroked over his skull in response and Blue let out a curious sound at the brief feel of something else in Red's hand. A tug against his collar and the sound of metal against metal told him what it was, though. The leash. Blue let out a shaky breath, then a soft, choked moan as Red experimentally tugged on the leash while rubbing Blue's clit. "Haaa... stars, more... Please..." Blue breathed.  
  
Red chuckled, clearly emboldened by Blue's enjoyment of the treatment as he slipped a phalanx into Blue's pussy, thrusting it in and out until Blue was squirming and once again begging for more. It didn't take long for Red to be up to three phalanges, the constant stimulation finally throwing Blue over the edge for the first time that night.  
  
Blue moaned as Red slipped his phalanges out, the drag against the sensitive ecto flesh making him twitch. "fuck, yer so gorgeous," Red muttered, sounding absolutely star struck. "ya good fer more?"  
  
"Yes, please," Blue moaned, canting his pelvis up a bit higher, eager for whatever Red was willing to give him. Red groaned and Blue heard the sound of a zipper being tugged down and a relieved sound followed moments after. "Please, Red..." Blue begged.  
  
"yeah, i know. i got'cha, sweetheart," Red hissed, shuffling around until finally, he pressed his cock against Blue's entrance, sliding in slowly. Blue buried his face in his pillow, gasping and moaning at the feeling, clenching his pussy around Red. "ha, fuck," Red breathed, tugging the leash to forcefully pull Blue's face away from the pillow. "don't do that, blue. i wanna hear ya," he said, then let up on the tension, letting Blue breath again.  
  
Blue pulled in a gasping breath, before letting it out as a loud cry as Red started fucking him in earnest, not really giving him much time to adjust. Not that he needed it with how slick he was from his previous release. This was what he wanted, anyway. It felt amazing. It somehow felt even better when Red reached out and tugged the lacing of his corset tight, limiting how much air he could pull in.  
  
Red panted as he fucked Blue hard, tugging on the lacing of the corset, watching the smaller fight to get enough air while simultaneously trying to rock with his fast thrusts. He could easily tell that Blue was loving every second of it, his pussy feeling like it was trying to pull him back in every time he drew back. Watching as Blue arched, screaming as he came again was a thrill that went straight to his dick, making him groan lowly as he fucked Blue through his orgasm.  
  
He slowed down when Blue started whimpering from the overstimulation, though he didn't stop. If Blue wanted him to, he'd use his safe words. No, Red suspected that the _last_ thing Blue wanted was for him to stop. He adjusted his hold on the corset lacing, giving it a little more slack, letting Blue drag in deep, panting breaths for a minute, listening to each breath escape as a moan or cry. When Blue's cries turned to words, begging Red for more once again, Red grinned and adjusted his hold on the leash and lacing, pulling both tight and revelling in the feel of Blue clenching around him as he nearly completely cut off the smaller's ability to breathe.  
  
Blue's hands scrabbled at his own legs, gasping frantically for breath. Everything felt more intense somehow, even though he was starting to feel lightheaded, coloured dots dancing across his blocked off vision. Everything he was centered around the feel of Red pounding into him and the absolute need for air. Just as he felt he was going to pass out, the constriction around his throat and ribs let off. Blue screamed as he came again, arching as he felt Red's release deep inside his pussy. The heat seemed to drag everything out, and his scream tapered out to a moan, letting himself float in the afterglow.

\--------------------------------------------

Blue came to laying on his bed with Red carefully loosening the corset. His socks and shoes, as well as the cuffs and collar had already been removed, leaving him only wearing his dress. "hey, there. ya passed out on me. ya doin' okay?" Red asked, concern colouring his tone.  
  
Blue blinked, looking back at Red. "I'm great," he responded slowly. "You're great. That was amazing," he added, smiling hazily. He still felt pleasantly floaty and relaxed.  
  
"heh. good ta know," Red murmured with a soft chuckle. "let's get ya outta this dress and cleaned up... but after that, do ya need anything, sweetheart?"  
  
"Mm... no. Cuddling?" Blue replied after thinking for a moment.  
  
"ya got it, love," Red purred, then helped Blue up and out of the dress. He then encouraged Blue to hold onto him while Red wiped him down, then got him into a pair of pyjama shorts. That all done, the pair laid down on the bed, Blue nuzzling into Red's ribs with a happy sound.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Red. Love you so much," Blue murmured, relaxing in Red's hold, smiling as Red started purring softly. "Love that sound, too. How do you purr like that?" Blue asked sleepily, the sound starting to lull him.  
  
"we can talk about that later, sweetheart. fer now, though, ya should rest," Red replied, chuckling softly as Blue yawned and nuzzled his ribs again. Rus might kill him later if he found them snuggled in bed together half-naked, but Red couldn't bring himself to care, cuddling Blue closer. Holding Blue like this was more than worth a cranky Rus any day.


End file.
